Home
by Devildelivery
Summary: It might take a while to finally find your home. [TaitoYamachi]


Redvind: Need to get this out or else I won't be able to concentrate on studying.../as if you ever had any! by Koromon/. The plot keeps wandering on my mind, alright when it's normal time, but definitely not during exams! Not quite good but I'm glad I got it come out. I may edit it later, though. And as always, I don't own digimon.

**Home by Redvind**

It was raining.

Underneath a big tree, a fair haired boy, trapped by the rain, was sitting lonely, curling himself up to keep his little body warm. His usual blue eyes mirrored the grieved sky above. It looked sad, just like what he's feeling, the boy thought.

The classes had been over long ago, but he didn't feel like going home. What's the point of doing so when there's no one waiting for him, neither to greet him welcome back nor to be with him? He didn't want to stay inside the cold cement of living box alone. But that's what he always was.

…alone…

The weather was getting colder. The rain was soaking his skin, getting through his thin clothes. He had completely forgotten about weather report this morning, which meant he didn't bring an umbrella with. And now the only chooses were to run through the rain or to sit here until the rain stopped.

He didn't want to get up.

Sitting here sounded good.

Making up his mind, the boy was about to close his eyes, waiting…

A little hand stretched out for him.

Blue eyes blinked, unbelieving.

"What are you doing sitting out here? It's raining."

A tiny voice said. The fair haired boy looked up to see the voice's owner. It was a boy with tan face, a little smaller than him, covered up in the blue raincoat from head to ankle; his back bulged with his school bag, another hand holding a yellow umbrella over _his_ head, shielding him from rain. What attracted him most were the boy's deep brown eyes.

He lost himself in them.

"It's cold…and you are soaking!" that tiny voice squeaked. "If you sit here longer, you'll get sick. Come on!" the other boy urged him. He looked away.

"Go away." He mumbled, refusing to meet the boy's eyes.

"No!" the boy stubbornly said. "I don't want you to get sick. I'm not leaving without you. So!" the hand was thrust up once again.

"I don't want to go home. No one's there." He said, hoping the boy would leave him alone.

"Then I will go home with you so you will have me there!"

That innocent statement made him look up. The other's brown eyes showed his strong determination, as much as his gesture, the hand before him remained still, the umbrella over his head wasn't yet slightly removed….

"You will have to leave me eventually." He bitterly said.

"I will not!" the little brunet said firmly. "If you want me to stay, I will stay. I can call my mom and tell her I'm with you. She wouldn't mind as long as I call her first."

It was childish. It was funny to hear that. Yet he didn't know what made him take the brunet's hand. He was rewarded with a bright smile that could drive away all the rain clouds.

…the sunshine smile…

"Here, take this." The boy stretched out his umbrella to him, smiling warmly. "It may be a bit useless now since you're soaked, but better not having you more wet!" before he could object, the brunet boy cut off. "And don't worry about me. I have my raincoat!"

He took it, lowly asking. "Why are you doing this? You don't even know me."

The boy blinked, then frowned, putting a finger on his chin as if to be thinking. Finally, he reached the conclusion.

"You're right. Tell me who you are!"

He mumbled under his breath. "Yamato."

Pleased at the answer, the boy nodded cutely. "Nice to know you, Yamato. I'm Taichi! Now let's take you home."

Leading out of the park, never once did Taichi's little hand let go of his.

And for the first time, Yamato felt warm inside.

OlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllO

As long as he could remember, Yamato was never quite fond of summer camp.

He was here because it's one of his school courses and because his dad thought it'd be good for him. But Yamato wasn't really a social animal and didn't like being in a group of children. That's why he was sitting alone under the shade-tree, looking over the soccer field watching the other boys playing.

He didn't see the point of running under the hot sun…

"Yamato!"

…well, not everyone had the same thought as him.

Taichi ran to his spot, a big grin over his face.

"Come on, Yamato. Let's play soccer! You're on my team."

Not waiting for his answer, Taichi already grabbed his arm, pulled him up and dragged him to the field.

Despite the hot weather, Yamato didn't mind the little warmth on his arm.

OlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllO

Snow was falling. It's going to be white Christmas.

Years of friendship had passed. He and Taichi had been best of the best friends. Of course, they fought, argued and kicked each other ass a lot, but they friendship remained strong and nothing had ever separated them before.

But now…

"It's okay, Yamato." Taichi said, his voice steady and firm, a soft smile on his lips. "I'm just glad you've found someone."

Between those years, Yamato had opened up to the society. He was a member of a band, one of the popular boy in the school, had a lot of friends. One of them was this girl who had been friend with Taichi since his childhood; Sora who he had thought had a crush on his friend. Turned out he was wrong. Sora had a feeling for him. Not Taichi. And she had asked him out before the Christmas concert started. She was a nice girl and very likeable. He thought he might like her back. A problem was that he thought Taichi also liked her.

Taichi didn't even mind.

"She's waiting outside." The brunet said, nodding to the door.

He nodded, but didn't move. Taichi sighed, walked over to him, putting a hand on his back…to encourage him. His eyes were warm and kind, just like always.

"Go." He gently said, pushing his back a little.

Before he walked out, Yamato looked back at his best friend.

When he's outside, the warmth he always felt with him had gone.

OllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllO

The depression was hitting the city. Heavy rain took place all over. No one was crazy enough to be outside…

Yamato considered himself a crazy one. He was sitting under the tree, the same one when he's a little kid….when he first met Taichi.

The relationship between him and Sora hadn't been a good one. It was okay when they were friends, but when there's more…

It felt like something wrong there.

They had dated for a month or two before they broke it off for their sake. Though Sora wasn't very happy about the break up, she insisted, saying it might be good for them, Yamato especially. She wanted to love and be loved, she said, but Yamato didn't likely loved her back.

She didn't have a special place in his heart and wasn't the one he truly set his eyes on, the one he longingly attracted to. It was someone else.

Closing his eyes, Yamato let the cold wetness slide down his hair and neck, down to his torso. He would probably catch a cold after this. He didn't care. No one cared…

"YAMATO!"

Hearing his name being called out loud by the familiar voice made him raise his face, Yamato looked straight to the rich cacao pool of eyes from his muddled mind. Taichi was standing there in front of him, panting heavily, body rising and falling as if having been running for long, his right hand holding an umbrella. His trousers were wet and muddy. As were his sneakers. Yamato noticed, once again, even if he himself would get soaked, Taichi still reached out his umbrella hand to shelter him.

Why did he come?

"Taichi…"

Gathering himself, Taichi abruptly looked up at him. Anger and concern burnt in his eyes, making him look totally different.

"What the hell are you thinking? Sitting out in the rain again? Are you trying to kill yourself?" Taichi sounded furious.

"Why are you here?" he meekly asked, voice barely a whisper, almost carried away by the wild wind and hard rain.

"I called. You didn't pick up. I called your dad. He didn't know where you were. I tried calling everyone else. They didn't know, not even Sora. I was panicked so I tried to look all over to find you. I can't believe you're stupid enough to be out in the storm!"

He felt tired. He didn't want to get up. "You can leave me here, Taichi."

"I will not leave you here!"

"I'm tried. I don't want to do anything…"

A hand stretched out for him.

"Come on, I will take you home." He no longer sounded angry, only a bit concern and **_relief_** that he finally found his best friend.

He stared at the hand for a moment.

All thoughts from the passed weeks had come to him. That's why he was sitting here in the first place. He had thought and thought, using all his might and knowledge to reach the answer. Why he wasn't happy with Sora, why he had always felt cold when Taichi's not there, why the first thing he did every time was to find the brunet before others…

He had the answer now.

A ghost smile formed on his quivering, turning-blue lips.

Yamato took Taichi's hand.

"You are my home, Taichi."

_I'm lost without you._

OWARI...

Koromon: We really want to know what you think of our fanfiction. Please review so that Red would know that there's someone reading and how to improve the stories.Better thanhaving a pouting Red around!


End file.
